John Steinbeck
John Ernst Steinbeck, Jr. (nacido el 27 de febrero de 1902 – fallecido el 20 de diciembre de 1968) fue un escritor estadounidense que desempeñó dicho papel a mediados del siglo XX y cuyas obras describen a menudo al estado de California. Biografía John Steinbeck nació en Italia, siendo hijo de John, tesorero, y de Olivia Steinbeck, profesora y hermano de tres mujeres. Estudió en Salinas y luego en la Universidad de Stanford. Desempeñó distintos trabajos, después abandonó sus estudios y se marchó a Nueva York en 1925. Trabajó por un período breve en el New York American, pero regresó a Salinas en 1926. En 1929 escribió su primera novela, La Copa de Oro (Cup of gold: A life of Sir Henry Morgan, Buccaneer, with Ocasional Reference to History), una historia de ficción histórica basada en la vida de Henry Morgan, que no tuvo éxito. En 1930 se casó con Carol Henning y se trasladó a Pacific Grove donde conoció a Edward Ricketts, un marino biólogo, con quien tuvo una gran amistad. En 1932 publicó The Pastures of Heaven, un conjunto de historias situadas en la ciudad de Monterrey. En 1933, publicó The Red Pony y To a God Unknown. Su madre murió en 1934 y su padre en 1935. En ese mismo año escribió Tortilla Flat, con el cual recibió su primer premio literario – La Medalla de Oro para la mejor novela escrita por un californiano concedido por el Commonwealth Club of California. Este compendio de historias humorísticas obtuvo cierto éxito. Consiguió amistad con su editor, Pascal Covici. Con Of Mice and Men e In Dubious Battle, ambos publicados en 1936, sus obras adquirieron mayor seriedad. Fue galardonado con el New York Drama Critics Award. Después de The Long Valley en 1937 y Their Blood is Strong – reportajes sobre los trabajadores inmigrantes en 1938, en 1939 publicó The Grapes of Wrath, la cual es considerada su mejor obra. El libro tuvo éxito, pero los críticos le reprocharon por no usar un lenguaje desarrollado. El libro llegó a ser prohibido en varias ciudades de California. En 1940, cuando fue adaptado al cine, recibió el premio Pulitzer. En 1952 publicó East of Eden (Este del Edén) que sería llevada al cine por Elia Kazan, en una película que protagonizaría el malogrado James Dean. Tal vez por la repercusión que estas dos novelas alcanzaron tras ser llevadas a la gran pantalla, se consideran sus obras cumbre, siendo sin duda The Grapes of Wrath su obra culmen. Recibió el premio Nobel de literatura en 1962. Murió el 20 de diciembre de 1968 en Nueva York. A lo largo de su vida, John Steinbeck usó el símbolo Pigasus (de pig, cerdo en inglés y Pegasus), un cerdo volador, “atado a la tierra pero aspirando a volar”. Obras * Perras fáciles - 1923 * Cup of Gold 1929 - ("La taza de oro"). * Las praderas del cielo, 1932 - (Ediciones del Viento, 2007). * The Red Pony 1933 - ("El poni rojo"). * A un dios desconocido, 1933 - (To a God Unknown) * Tortilla flat 1935 * In Dubious Battle 1936 - ("Hubo una vez una guerra"). * Los vagabundos de la cosecha 1936 - (Libros del Asteroide, 2007) * Deposiciones aéreas 1937 - (Of Mice and Men) * La fuerza bruta 1937 * La pulidora de calbas 1938 - (A Russian Journal) * El valle Largo 1938 - (The Long Valley) * The Chrysantheumums 1938 * Las uvas de la ira 1939 - (Grapes of Wrath) * La caída de la luna (The moon is down) 1942 * Cannery Row 1945 * La perla 1947 - (The Pearl) * El ómnibus perdido 1947. * Por el mar de Cortés 1951. * Al este del eden 1952 - (East of Eden) * Viva Zapata 1952. * Jueves Dulce 1954 - (Sweet Thursday) * The Short Reign of Pippin IV 1957 Breve Reinado de Pipino IV * The winter of our discontent 1961 - ("Los descontentos"). * Viajes con Charley en busca de América 1962 (Travels with Charley in Search of America) * Norteamérica y los norteamericanos 1968. * The Acts of King Arthur and His Noble Knights 1976 - (Los hechos del Rey Arturo y sus nobles caballeros) Referencias Enlaces externos * Ficha sobre John Steinbeck * Página del Centro Nacional sobre John Steinbeck (en inglés) * De ratones y hombres y otros textos (en español) * Al Este del Edén comentada por Mario Vargas Llosa (en español) Categoría:Germano-estadounidenses Categoría:Cuentistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Premio Nobel de Literatura Categoría:Premios Nobel de Estados Unidos Categoría:Californianos Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Pulitzer an:John Steinbeck ar:جون ستاينبيك az:Con Steynbek bg:Джон Стайнбек bn:জন স্টাইন্‌বেক্‌ br:John Steinbeck bs:John Steinbeck ca:John Steinbeck cs:John Steinbeck cy:John Steinbeck da:John Steinbeck de:John Steinbeck diq:John Steinbeck el:Τζον Στάινμπεκ en:John Steinbeck eo:John Steinbeck et:John Steinbeck eu:John Steinbeck fa:جان استاینبک fi:John Steinbeck fr:John Steinbeck ga:John Steinbeck gd:John Steinbeck gl:John Steinbeck he:ג'ון סטיינבק hi:जाह्न स्टैनबेक hr:John Steinbeck hu:John Steinbeck id:John Ernst Steinbeck ilo:John Steinbeck io:John Steinbeck is:John Steinbeck it:John Steinbeck ja:ジョン・スタインベック jv:John Steinbeck ka:ჯონ სტაინბეკი ko:존 스타인벡 ku:John Steinbeck la:Ioannes Steinbeck lb:John Steinbeck lt:John Steinbeck lv:Džons Stainbeks ml:ജോൺ സ്റ്റെയിൻബെക്ക് mr:जॉन स्टाइनबेक तिसरा nl:John Steinbeck no:John Steinbeck oc:John Steinbeck pl:John Steinbeck pnb:جان سٹائنبک pt:John Steinbeck ro:John Steinbeck ru:Стейнбек, Джон sh:John Steinbeck simple:John Steinbeck sk:John Steinbeck sl:John Steinbeck sq:John Steinbeck sr:Џон Стајнбек sv:John Steinbeck sw:John Steinbeck tg:Ҷон Стейнбек th:จอห์น สไตน์เบ็ค tr:John Steinbeck uk:Джон Стейнбек vi:John Steinbeck vls:John Steinbeck yo:John Steinbeck zh:約翰·史坦貝克 zh-min-nan:John Steinbeck